Kharm Razehammer
*Might of Teristrasz *Friend of the Red dragonflight |title=Thane of Clan Razehammer Cleric of the Red Dragonflight |signature= |hidep= |race= Wildhammer Dwarf |gender=Male |height= |hair=White |eyes=Brown |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |affiliations= Clan Razehammer Red Dragonflight }} Thane Kharm Razehammer was the leader of the Razehammer Clan of Northeron. After the destruction of his home by the Black dragonflight and the new-found power bestowed to him from the dying red dragon Teristrasz, Kharm made his way to Stormwind in search of a new home. Biography Kharm Razehammer and his small clan of dwarves settled in the alongside the Wildhammer Dwarves and took up residence in a small settlement north of Aerie Peak. As a clan of under the Wildhammers, Kharm also felt that it would be best if he only involved himself with matters that affected the Razehammer Clan directly, although this mantra did not lead him shy away from requests from the Alliance for support. Second War As a fellow warrior and leader under the Wildhammers, Kharm also pledged to aid the Alliance, vowing that the Razehammer Clan, although small, would do all they could to help their dwarven brethren. Kharm fought alongside the Wildhammer forces, leading his clan as ground forces against the invading Horde in the Hinterlands. Outland Following the victories of the Second War, Kharm followed Kurdran Wildhammer and the Alliance Expedition through the Dark Portal. Kharm took his most able warriors with him, and turned control of the Razehammer clan to his younger brother Balus. During his time in Draenor, he served valiantly under Kurdran, stationed at Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley. Return to Azeroth and Revival of the Razehammer Clan In his absence, the Razehammer clan morale had dropped, due to the lack of leadership from Baellus and the rumors of Kharm's death, a widespread sentiment about all members of the expedition. Repeat assaults by neighboring trolls weakened the clan. With the loss of resources and clansmen, the Razehammer clan was slowly dwindling away. It was not until the assault on the Black Temple that Kharm had finally received word of the struggle his home was enduring. Torn between the crucial tasks at hand in Shadowmoon and the potential collapse of his clan, Kharm grudgingly withdrew from Shadowmoon Valley to aid his dwarven brethren. Word of Kharm's survival and return bolstered the morale of the clan and sparked Baellus' spirit once again, launching him into action. Upon his return, Kharm led his clan in pushing back the trolls and reclaim their land. In the years following his return, Kharm devoted himself to the renewal and reconstruction of his home. New fortifications and defenses were put in place and more warriors emerged from their ranks. Kharm, taking the lessons and training he learned in Shadowmoon, established a small force of gryphon riders. When the time came for the Alliance to begin their campaign in Northrend, Kharm reluctantly declined, for fear of another potential collapse of his clan. Destruction of the Razehammer Clan While the Alliance ventured into Northrend and launched their campaign against the Scourge, Kharm continued to focus on protecting and bolstering the his clan. But it wasn't before long that the Razehammer Clan faced another invading threat. In an act of revenge for the dragons slain by the wild dwarves of the Hinterlands, members of the Black Dragonflight began to launch assaults on the Razehammer clan, as they were the most vulnerable settlement in the Aerie. While Kharm and his forces claimed victory over the initial assaults and, their forces began to dwindle due to the consecutive attacks. The neighboring Wildhammers sent support and aid to the struggling village, but it was too little to late. Finally the Black Dragonflight launched their main, and final attack on the weakened clan. While they slept, Black drakes bore down upon the clan mercilessly, catching them off guard. The dwarves, although few and unprepared, we're not without aid. As allies of the wild dwarves for their aid in rescue of their queen Alexstrasza, the Red Dragonflight sent one of their own, Teristrasz, to aid them. The mighty dragon was a force to be reckoned with as it took down the black drakes alongside Kharm and his gryphon riders. During the battle, Kharm was flung into the air from his gryphon by a drake. The vile drake pinned the Razehammer leader to the ground as he landed, incapacitating him. Teristrasz came to his aid, killing the drake. But despite the power of the red dragon, Teristrasz became overwhelmed by their numbers. While he managed to slay the remaining forces, Teristrasz suffered grievous wounds during the battle. Death of Teristrasz Although the Black Dragonflight invaders were defeated, the victory was slim and costly. Their village laid in blazing ruins, littered with the bodies of the Razehammer dwarves. A once flourishing community was now charred and silenced. As he struggled with his wounds, Teristrasz lumbered over to the crippled thane, collapsing at his side. In his last act of service to Alexstrasza, the red dragon sacrificed himself to save the dying dwarven leader. As began to fade, Teristrasz told Kharm to take the pendant from from his claw. The dwarf crawled over to the dragon and removed the dragon shaped pendant, clutching it against himself. Teristrasz then bestowed Kharm with his remaining power. Healing magics knitting Kharms flesh, preventing him from succumbing to his wounds. As the dragon died, lush ferns and flowers began to flow from underneath him, covering the ruins of the dwarven settlement in wave of life. What was once smoldering rubble turned to mossy sheets of foliage and flora. Journey to the Alliance and the Elemental Unrest After the loss of his home, Kharm traveled to the kingdom of Stormwind in search of a new home amongst the Alliance. Upon hearing about the Red Dragonflight involvement in Northrend, Kharm made his way to Wyrmrest Temple to meet Alexstrasza and vow his allegiance in person. There he worked along the Red Dragonflight until the demise of the Lich King, after which he returned to Stormwind. Upon his return, he began forging new alliance and making new contacts throughout the city, such as Thudryn Stoutbottom, a knight of the old Silver Hand, and Nurra the Scarred, a mysterious yet valuable dwarven ally. During the Elemental Invasion of Stormwind, Kharm stood among the front lines, safeguarding the Stormwind Cathedral for citizens to find refuge, as well as coordinating attacks and strategies with other leaders of the defensive force. Victory was claimed, but like many others during the evasion, Kharm suffered serious injuries. While rushing to the aid of the nearby orphanage, an air elemental shattered a lamppost that hurled debris at him and plunged a large piece of wood into his chest. Kharm was found by a triage members and rushed to the cathedral's basement to be taken care of. Due to his injuries, Kharm has forced to stay out of the front lines for subsequent attacks, taking a more supportive role. Reunions In the wake of the events of the Cataclysm, Kharm was met with many new and exhilarating discoveries. In the Twilight Highlands, the fractured remains of his Wildhammer brethren had reformed with the aid of the Alliance. Kharm rushed to join their attacks and was reunited once again with his superior, Kurdran Wildhammer. The rest of the clan was relieved to here that there was at least one survivor from the Razehammer Clan. Little did they know, Kharm was not the only survivor. During the attacks on the Razehammer village, Kharm's brother, Baellus, had secretly delved into the mountains of Aerie to commune with the elements. During this time, the Black Dragonflight launched their final devastation assault. The attacks weakened the passageway to Baellus' cave, trapping him inside. Trapped, Baellus reached out to the elements, crying for aid. He was heard by a mighty earth elemental, who burrowed into the depths, freeing Baellus. He emerged to see no sign of his home, as it was now a thick of verdant plants and trees. He met with the Earthen Ring, telling them of his tale and soon after becoming a member. It was in Deepholm where the two brother reunited. Kharm had been sent by the Wildhammers to deliver a message to the Earthen Ring. There, he was greeted by a Wildhammer member, who was in fact his long lost brother Baellus. The two brother rejoiced and shared their tales with each other. Current Activity Kharm now resides in Kirthaven, coordinating and leading attacks against the Dragonmaw under Kurdran's command. He is also working towards reclaiming his father's home of Grim Batol. He can often be seen in Stormwind City acting as a Wildhammer Emissary, coordinating joint efforts between the highlands Wildhammer forces and the Alliance. Appearance Kharm is an aged dwarf, grey hairs lining his hair and beard. His copper, sun-beaten skin looks worn and leathery. His hair and beard is decorated with beads and gryphon feathers. His head is marked with painted stripes and his eyes bear a fiery, somewhat unnatural orange hue. Around his neck hangs a golden dragon amulet that glows with a faint warmth. He can often be seen wearing an ornate set of armor. Its markings and runes indicate his nobility and position in his former clan. Personality Kharm is often seen as a deeply passionate and caring leader, but at the same time very stern and serious. In lieu of the recent events he has endured, one would say his mood is warranted. Nevertheless, he continues to hold an optimistic outlook on the future and takes pride in the life he has led. Kharm prefers to hold onto his title of Thane so that others shall always know of his clan and their history. Exposure to Gnomish and Ironforge Dwarf Culture Unlike most wild dwarves, Kharm has had much exposure to the technology due to his . Surrounded by new and expanding technologies being developed by the gnomes and dwarves of the Alliance, Kharm has come to spend his free time tinkering. He has also become involved with the mysteries of the Titans, hearing tales of Ulduar from other adventurers. Quotes "Ah only be wielding this hammer against me foes, an you ain' me foe, lad..." Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Characters Category:2016